William Hope
|birthplace = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |family = Barclay Hope (brother) Tim Parfitt (brother-in-law) |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = London |active = 1981-present |status = Active }} William "Bill" Hope (born March 2, 1955) is a Canadian stage, film, television and voice actor. Career Most of Hope's stage work has been leading roles in a wide variety of regional, touring and West End theatres in England. Early on, he turned down a major role in Kubrick's Metal Jacket for a lead role in James Cameron's Aliens as Lt. Gorman, for which he began to receive recognition. Soon after he appeared as Kyle MacRae in the horror film Hellbound: Hellraiser 2. After Hellbound, Hope went on to a number of theatrical films while working a lot on stage and in radio drama. Seen in parts in Shining Through and The Saint, Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow and XXX. He co-starred in two Wesley Snipes action epics The Marksman and The Detonator and as the villain in Steven Seagal's action movie Submerged. Recently seen on TV as Harry Ramos in the award winning TV docudrama 9/11: The Twin Towers, and as the President of Lehman Brothers in The Last Days of Lehman Brothers starring James Cromwell, in theatrical releases he has been seen opposite Woody Harrelson in The Walker, Robert Downey Jr. in Sherlock Holmes, and The Whistleblower with Rachel Weisz and Legacy''with Idris Elba. His most recent television work included playing Matt LeBlanc's agent in ''Episodes. He was also in Luc Besson's The Lady about the life of Aung San Suu Kyi and in 2011 he guest-starred in the BBC's final series of Spooks and alongside Johnny Depp in Tim Burton's Dark Shadows. Since 2009, he has been heard providing voices for Edward, Toby, and several other characters in the US dub of the Thomas & Friends children's TV and DVD series. He also returned to the horror genre, working in the Solar Film's experimental Dark Floors, released in Europe in 2008. He is regularly heard on BBC Radio and is part of the BBC "Broken News" cast. He appeared in a book tour with Tim Parfitt, his brother-in-law. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Thomas & Friends'' (1984-present) - Edward, Toby, Whiff, Bash, Bert (Seasons 16-on), Rocky, Stephen Hatt (Seasons 13-14), Farmer McColl, The Duke of Boxford (US Dub) **Bert (Seasons 16-on) (UK Dub) Animated Films *''Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails'' (2009) - Edward, Toby, Rocky, The Duke of Boxford (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue'' (2010) - Edward, Toby, Whiff, Bash, Rocky, Dock Manager (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels'' (2011) - Edward, Toby, Rocky (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery'' (2012) - Edward, Toby, Rocky (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway'' (2013) - Edward, Toby (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave'' (2014) - Edward (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins'' (2015) - Edward (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'' (2015) - Edward, Toby (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: The Great Race'' (2016) - Edward (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor'' (2017) - Edward, Toby (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Big World, Big Adventures'' (2018) - Edward, Toby (US Dub) External Links *William Hope at the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors